Swapped
by AmiRosaline
Summary: The Sonic team is sent to alternate univers where Amy is the cocky heroine, Sonic wants to marry Amy, Rouge is the guardian, Knuckles loves gems, Cream the genius, Tails the kind hearted friend,and Shadow a girl known as Shaden? What will the SonicTeam do
1. Everything is 'NOT' fine

**Ah look she is finally here the 1****st**** chapter of Swapped I swear to you this will be better than all my stories combined, and if not then well I will give up writing for the rest of my…..you know what I'll stop writing for 2 days if you guys hate this story prepare to have your mine blown away. Real Ages in this story (look at my Bio to find out what they are)**

**Swapped**

It was a normal morning in Mobious. Sonic was being chased by Amy as usual, but not going at type speed. He went faster than her of course, but slow that way she could come close to catching him. Sonic found it amusing how she would always chase him. Not in a teasing jerk kind of way, but in a friendly this-is –our-thing kind of way.

Amy also enjoyed chasing Sonic. Sure she wished she could catch him, but she really just enjoyed the thrill of going after something she knew she could never catch. It was like an endless game of tag that would never get old. Amy noticed that Sonic was staring to slow down, she was confused at first, but then she noticed a chili dog stand near be.

_Of Course_, she thought. Amy ran over to Sonic, He smiled at her glad that she had decided to join him.

"Hey what's up, Ames? Sonic finally greeted her. This was how it always was. Sonic would bump into Amy, and then they would immediately start off their game before any words were even spoken. Amy didn't mind though she considered it as a special greeting. She hated when Sonic would take a break because then he would say hello ending their special communication.

"Hi Sonic, thanks for playing with me." She said in a childish way. That's was one thing Sonic really liked about Amy. She never really changed. Sure she had gotten a little mature, but she was 18 years old still acting like a fan-girl, but Sonic was fine with that since he hadn't really changed either. Yes, Sonic the Hedgehog who was now 20 years old still acted like his cocky and carefree self. He was still the hero with Eggman still around, but since no one has seen the evil scientist in a while no one bothered to notice Sonic as the hero, which he was fine with. It gave him more time to just hang around.

"No problem, Ames."

"Sonic, can I ask you something?" Sonic groaned he knew what was coming. Amy always asked the same question, and always got the same answer. It annoyed Sonic actually. Amy was his friend of course, but she didn't get that he could never give her the answer that she wanted. This was one thing that he didn't like about her that and her short temper along with her hammer.

"Ugh…Amy, why do you always try to ask me that ques—" Sonic was cut off when he saw the look in Amy's eyes.

"Please Sonic, will you marry me?" Amy pleaded. She didn't care if Sonic never even asked her on a date. The time they spent together playing tag was enough for her. She felt like Sonic was her boyfriend when he gave her time of a day. She loved every second of it. Amy prayed every night that one day Sonic would say yes, and would passionately kiss her. She was hoping that today was that day.

"Amy, I'm sorry but No. I will not marry you, and you know my reason why." Sonic actually did finally tell her his reasons for not going out with her or marry her. He told her that he couldn't have a relationship with Eggman still around. She said she understood, but yet she still asked this question every day.

"Yes, I know Sonic, but no one has seen Eggman in months. I even ran into Bokkun yesterday, and he said Eggman hasn't been heard from. I mean come on. God knows Bokkun would never lie _to me._" He nodded. He also saw Bokkun yesterday, and he told Sonic the same thing and he also knew that _no one_ with common sense would lie to Amy. Except Sonic he lied to her almost every day, but it was usually the same lie so it didn't count. He took Amy's hand and set it on his cheek. He did this often for no reason, but it still shocked Amy.

"Amy, I'm sorry, but I just don't care about you _in that way_." This was the lie he told Amy every day.

Sonic saw tears in her eyes for a moment, but she blinked them away like she always did. Sonic was about to say something, but his wrist communicator (along with Amy's) buzzed. They both looked at their wrist and noticed that it was Tails.

"Hey, what's up little bro." Sonic said.

"Hey Tails." Amy said.

"Sonic? Amy? Good you're together. Sonic I need you to run Amy to the Master Emerald's shrine now. Knuckles said it's an emergency. Even Shadow is here." They both nodded their heads to what Tails had said. Sonic grinned at Amy, and she frowned. As much as she loved Sonic she hated running with him. It was like being on a terrifying roller-coaster that only stopped when he wanted to. Sonic knew it scared her too, so he used it to his advantage like when he was threating her in a friendly way.

Sonic dashed over to Amy, and scoped her up into his arms bridal style. She shrieked at the sudden motion, but calmed down when she finally shut her eyes.

"Ha, having fun Ames?" Sonic chuckled. She would have glared at him if she was brave enough to open her eyes. Sonic came to a sudden stop right under Angel's Island. He groaned. He hated how the island floated because then he could never just run to see knuckles. He had to call Knuckles find out where the island was currently above, run there, then have Knuckles come down to carry Sonic up there. So Sonic never could give Knuckles a surprise visit like he could his other friends. Tails sent down a levitation device to come and get Sonic and Amy.

"Sonic what do you think this 'emergency' is?" Amy asked.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know, but it probably has something to do with the Chaos Emeralds since Shadow is here. I just hope it isn't Eggman things were just starting to get peaceful around here." _And I was about to tell you how I feel _Sonic thought.

They walked onto the island, and found their friends next to shrine. Knuckles was standing next to the Master Emerald with Rouge by his side staring at the gem in a trance. Tails was tweaking this tiny machine while Cream was picking flowers, and Shadow was leaning against one of the shrine's pillars his eyes closed and everything. Sonic waved to all his friends with a smile, but that smile disappeared when he saw the Emerald starting to pulse like crazy snapping Rouge out of her trance.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Amy asked walking up the shrine stairs with Sonic.

"I don't know. It's been like this all morning." Knuckles said. "I called Tails first but he didn't know, so I called Shadow." He quickly glared at Shadow, and then turned back to Amy and Sonic. "He didn't know either. So I called everyone here, because I think it has something to do with chaos control like the one that sent us to Chris's planet way back."

Sonic nodded. He remembered how that had happened long ago. It was a simple mission really save Cream, get the emeralds, and get out. But sadly that plan didn't turn out so great a huge explosion caused the emeralds to use chaos control sending them to a totally different planet. Sonic –even though he liked Chris's planet- did not want something like that to happen again. He did not want to be taken from his home again. He liked his home planet where the chili dog stand owners gave him a discount for being a loyal customer. That wasn't the only thing worrying him though.

"So does that mean there is going to be another explosion like before, we will go back to Chris's planet?" Amy asked. Amy loved Earth it was amazing she just couldn't get enough of it plus she missed her friends like Ella, and Chris and his friends. The only thing she didn't like about it was when she had left. Chris had tried to keep Sonic from coming back, she knew it probably wouldn't happen again since Chris was older now, but it still worried her. Even though Chris didn't try to take Sonic with him back home after they had fought the Metorex.

Knuckles shrugged. He honestly didn't know what would happen. "But we should stay together for now, that way if there is another explosion we can all get sent there like last time, but no Eggman this time." They all agreed, so everyone was going to spend the rest of their day on Angel's island.

After about 2 minutes of being on the island Sonic yelled in fury.

"AGH! I can't stand it here there is nothing to do. I can't run unless I got in a complete circle or without falling off this damn island. More importantly where are the chili dog stands! I'm starving!" He complained.

"Sonic do you want me to go into Knuckles house and make you some chili dogs?" Amy asked trying to calm the blue hedgehog down. Sonic nodded like a small child that had tripped and fell, so they wanted some ice cream. Amy giggled at Sonic then went inside Knuckles place to make the food.

Sonic watched Amy walk away and couldn't help but to smile at the thought of her making his favorite food. When Sonic looked away from her he noticed Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you and Amy like together?" Tails asked. Sonic felt his face begin to heat up. He also could see his muzzle turning a shade of pink from the corner of his eye. He slapped his heads on his cheek making it look like there was a bug or something.

"N-No of course not. We are just friends."

Knuckles just laughed at Sonic. Tails smiled and walked away. Shadow shook his head with eyes his closed in a shameless way. Sonic decided to ignore them and find something to do while he wait for his chili dogs.

Amy was stirring the chili when she heard someone walked into the room. Amy thought it was Sonic so she decided to swing a little bit of the chili at him. She lifted the spoon from the pot, and blew on it so the chili wouldn't be hot, and then she quickly turned around swinging the spoon causing chili to land square on the forehead of… Cream?

Amy blinked at her younger friend three times when she finally realized what she had just done. Cream thought Amy did it on purpose so she burst into tears.

"Cream? I'm so sorry I thought you were Sonic being impatient. I didn't know it was you please forgive me." Amy pleaded whipping the food off of Cream's head. Amy just shook her head at her younger friend. Cream was 15 now and still acted like a child. Sometimes it was cute, but at times like this it was kind of annoying.

"Amy? Why are you picking on precious Cream?" Someone said behind Amy. Amy turned around and noticed her oldest friend Rouge. She was just leaning against the door way watching the two.

"I'm not picking on her. I thought she was Sonic." Amy protested.

"Speaking of the cocky blue hero. I have to ask you something about you and him."

"Okay go ahead." Amy said. She finally got the chili out of Cream's fur which caused her to smile and hug Amy. Amy hugged her back.

"Are you and Sonic a couple?" Rouge asked.

The question was so shocking that Amy jumped about 2 feet in the air. She turned to Rouge glaring at her as red as Knuckles, but she wasn't angry she was just embarrassed.

"No! Why would you think that? You know Sonic only cares about me like a friend." Amy said. Rouge just shook her head and laugh. Even Cream giggled.

"I agree with Miss Rouge, Amy. You and Mister Sonic do seem to be a lot closer lately. It does seem like you two are a couple." Amy frowned at that. She asked Sonic every day to marry her, but he always said he didn't love her so she figured he wouldn't want to go out with her either. She hated the fact that it looked like they were together when they weren't anywhere close.

"Well you're both wrong Sonic and I-" Amy was cut off by the island shaking. Amy turned off the stove real quick then rushed out the door with Rouge and Cream. All three of them ran to the shrine and found their friends watching the Master Emerald levitate over them glowing. Knuckles was trying to get it down, but was having no luck what so ever. Tails was trying to help Knuckles along with Shadow and Sonic, but still no luck.

Rouge and Amy rushed over, but by the time they got there it was already too late. There was a huge explosion of light that came from the emerald. It blinded everyone on the island. Amy screamed and when Sonic heard it he rushed to her side before it was too late. He pulled her into a strong hug and shouted something no one could hear. The light disappeared and every one open there eyes. They were shocked to see that they were still on Angel's island. They figured that they were still home and that everything was fine. So everyone went to go do their own thing while Knuckles stayed and guarded the Master Emerald.

Little did the Sonic Team know was that they were not home, and everything was not fine.

**Me: Ah glad I got this story rolling**

**Amy: Yeah even though we have no idea what is going on**

**Sonic: yeah what did I yell, and why is everything 'not' fine**

**Me: Agh can't have these conversations right now since the story just started (causes every1 to disappear). Anyway hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter REVIEW ;D**


	2. Not the Girl I Know and Love

**Chapter 2**

Knuckles was laying down on the master emerald letting the nice cool breeze blow over his chest. His eyes were closed, and he was in what was usually Sonic's position which was hands behind his head and one leg dangling over the other. The master Emerald wasn't acting crazy anymore so Knuckles was just relaxing with his guard down a little. Then he heard a twig break. Knuckles shot up looking around. He didn't see anybody, but his guard was still up.

"Who goes there?" He called. Of course there was no answer.

Suddenly out of nowhere Knuckles saw Rouge throwing her person screw kick attack at him. He dodged it immediately having experienced this attack many times before.

"Rouge! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just doing my job, stopping people like you from stealing the Emerald Master."

_What is she talking about?_ Knuckles thought, but he didn't have time to think more about it since Rouge attacked him again.

"Um I'm sorry but last time I checked this was the Master Emerald, and I'm its guardian. And what are you talking about me trying to steal it? I was just resting before you came along!" He shouted obviously annoyed

"Whatever, stupid. You are always trying to steal the _Emerald Master. _ Your tricks won't work on me today." She threw a couple of punches at him, but he dodged them all. There was only one question that was going on through Knuckles head: _What the fuck?_

Sonic was running around the park getting his daily rush. He was a little bored since Amy wasn't there so they couldn't play their 'game', but Sonic immediately cheered up when he saw Amy standing next to a chili dog stand. He was debating on whether to run up to her, and continue their game or just walk up to her and say hi. He looked at his watch. It has been about two hours since they last spoke when the Master Emerald stop acting all weird. So that meant about three hours since they last played tag.

"Nah, I'll just walk up to her and say hi." Sonic told himself. He started to walk towards Amy.

"Hey Amy!" He called out to her. She looked over to him, and he notice her eyes widen. Sonic smiled she was probably excited to see him again, but as soon as Sonic blinked she was gone. Sonic immediately panicked. He thought Eggman had taken her away by using Metal or something like that. Sonic went over to the chili stand guy to ask him if he saw what happened.

"Excuse me sir, but did you see where that girl went?" Sonic asked. The man just smiled.

"Ah Sonic, you are chasing Amy Rose again. You very persistent. Good luck catching her, how long has it been now? 5 years." The old man chuckled. Sonic just looked at him confused. He said that Sonic was _chasing Amy_ like Sonic always did that. This was not true at all. Sonic was the one who was _chased. _Sonic just figured that the old man had lost his marbles from being around this chili for so long in the hot sun. SO he just nodded and smiled.

"Well, Sonic I saw her run towards the lake. She might be there, but I'm not sure. She may be my loyalist customer, but she doesn't tell me much." Sonic just smiled and nodded. Then he walked away from the crazy old man shaking his head in a that-is-so-sad way. After Sonic was out of sight of the old man he dashed away to the lake. He knew where it was by heart it was his favorite place. He didn't know Amy knew about it, but it was the only lake near town so it makes sense for her to know.

What didn't make sense to him was the fact that she got there and Sonic didn't even notice, and the old man had said he saw Amy _run_ to the lake. Either that man was really crazy or something weird was going on, but Sonic didn't think about it for long since he saw Amy again. What he saw her doing made his eyes go wide. She was sitting on a tree branch in _Sonic's _pose. His jaw dropped at the sight not once in his life has he ever seen Amy look so well like him.

"Amy?" He said. She looked at him and her eyes widen just like they did earlier. She stared at him for a while, and then gave out a deep sigh. She jumped out of the tree and landed perfectly on her feet. This surprised Sonic even more than seeing her in the tree.

"Hey Sonic." She said. Her voice sounded a little off, but not in a weird way she just didn't sound overfilled with joy to see him.

"Hi Ames, are you ok?" He asked. She shot him a surprised look, but it disappeared just as quickly as it showed up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And my answer is still no." Sonic cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about?" She coked an eyebrow at him,

"I'm talking about that question you ask me every day. My answer still is no. No matter how much you claim to love me. Egglady is still out there and I can't have a relationship with you until she is gone. When are you going to get that through your head? I'm not going to marry you ok."

Sonic's eyes were about to pop out of his skull they were so wide. His jaw was about to fall off it was hanging so low. He was about to die of suffocation he was that breathless. Someone would have mistaken him for a deaf _**(no offense to anyone.)**_

"Excuse me? One you are the one who is always asking _me_ to marry _you._ Two you claim to love _me._ Three who the hell is Egglady?"

Amy just stared at him for a moment. Then her eyes widen, and she started to curse.

"Ugh, not this again. Damn Emerald's Chaos did this. Oh well with my speed I can fix this in a snap." She said snapping her fingers.

"What are you talking about Amy?"

"Okay Sonic listen to me, I'm not the Amy you know and love I'm-" She was cut off by a huge explosion. Sonic immediately went into overprotection mode. He jumped in front of Amy in a protective way, and waited to see his enemy Eggman. Eggman flew out with his hovercraft Sonic grinned, he had been waiting for a little bit of excitement, but he was surprised when he saw another hovercraft carrying….a girl version of Eggman?

_**With Shadow**_

Shadow walked into his house. His key wasn't working so he had to break down the door, but that was ok since he really didn't care. It was dark in his house, but he kept it that way. He looked down at his watch and noticed that he was an hour late for is afternoon nap. Shadow was a little lazy. He would always take a nap with this body size pillow. He did that because when he was a child he slept with Maria, and he just got use to having a figure sleep next to him. He walked into his room. He didn't bother to turn on the lights.

He threw off his clothes with his shoes and gloves leaving him only in his boxers. He wrapped his arms around the pillow and closed his eyes. Shadow stated to squeeze the pillow in his hands. He thought it was softer than usual. He snuggled with the pillow and breathe in really deeply. The pillow smelled like raspberries. Shadow squeezed the pillow even more breathing in more of the smell. He would have fell asleep right there if he didn't hear a blood curdling scream.

Shadow jumped out of the bed and turned on the lamp by his bed. He reached for the gun he kept in the nightstand, but it wasn't there. He looked up to see a girl that looked just like Amy holding it. Shadow blinked a couple of times and noticed that the girl wasn't Amy, but a black and red girl hedgehog. She had white fur on her shoulders and neck. She was pointing the gun right at Shadow.

"Um what are you-" The girl didn't let him finish.

"Pervert! How dare you break into my house and try to make moves on me! You have no idea who you are messing with. I am Shaden Rose the ultimate life form. So I suggest you back off right now!" She yelled. Shadow just stared at her like she was crazy. Then it hit him like a bunch of bricks. He understood what was going on, and it was all because of the Master Emerald along with the Chaos Emeralds again.

"Well Shaden my name is Shadow the Hedgehog, and I have some explaining don't I." She nodded so Shadow told his story.

_**With Cream**_

Cream was skipping around picking flowers with her chao Cheese. While she was picking them she notice Tails picking some with another chao. Cream smiled and went over to go talk to him. She didn't even bother to think why he was picking flowers all she cared about was that she saw one of her best friends doing something that she loved to do herself.

"Tails!" She called out happily. He turned to see her and he smiled.

"Hi Cream, what are you doing here?"

"Picking flowers, I was about to ask you the same thing." The both giggled like children then stared at each other weirdly.

"I didn't know you liked to pick flowers." They said at the said time.

"Umm of course I do." They both said again.

"….Um where did you get the chao." They both screamed after that one and ran away from each other.

_**With Amy**_

Amy was walking around town when she noticed Sonic. He noticed her too. They both smiled. Amy waited for him to run away so they could play their game, but Sonic did the complete opposite. He ran up to her at normal speed and hugged her. Amy was so shock she had no idea what to do she just stood there waiting for him to say something.

"Oh Amy, I love you so much, will you please marry me?" He asked her. Amy went silent. When Sonic looked at her for the first time since he hugged her he noticed that she was unconscious.

**Me: hey guys well this was my 2****nd**** chapter and you know how I usually have conversations with the Sonic team well they are a little busy right now so let's talk with MY OC'S if you don't know who they are then look at my bio on my profile**

**Ben: Chloe do you have to do these**

**Gina: yeah they are kind pointless**

**Me: yes I do cuz they are amazing and don't u want to say hi to my fans that way they can get ready to see u guys in future stories**

**Tony: sure as long as ben and I get our own story**

**Me: …**

**Justin: It is okay Chloe I love these conversations**

**Me: (runs over and kisses Justin on the cheek) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Justin is my favorite OC now**

**Alice: What about me?**

**Me: I love you too **

**Alice: yay**

**Diamond: This is stupid (walks out)**

**Me: O.o I didn't even know she was here**

**Tina: Wait Diamond –they are best friends-**

**Me: O.O WTF! I didn't know she was here either anyways enough of this don't worry guys I'm going to update soon, but I'm pretty sure the plot is becoming obvious now oh and I changed the rating because there are going to be more scenes like the one with Shadow and Shaden. I smell popular story baking here but I need one ingredient to make it awesome… REVIEWS! ;D**


	3. Explanation

**Chapter 3**

**Amy's POV**

When I opened my eyes I saw Sonic looking over me. He smiled when he saw that I was awake. That was a really weird dream. Sonic had proposed to me. Ha-ha Amy like that would ever happen. I sat up and noticed we were in Sonic's house. Well at least it sort of looked like Sonic's house, but there were pictures of me almost everywhere. Some of them had to be fake because they were of me doing things that I could never do like running away from a missile or standing on the wing of the X-tornado. Why does Sonic have these? They were kind of like the pictures I had of him.

"Hey Amy, are you ok?" Sonic asked me.

"Yeah, I just had a really weird dream that you proposed to me." I was fine with telling Sonic this we were pretty close anyways.

"That was no dream, silly. I did propose to you." He chuckled. My eyes went wide, and I almost couldn't believe my ears or my eyes. Sonic the Hedgehog was asking me to marry him. I did the only thing that I could do. I gave him one of my death hugs. He didn't try to pull me away he just gave me a hug just as deadly. I pulled away quickly and smiled at him.

"Of course I marry you Sonic. You know I love you." I said. He frowned.

"Are you ok Amy? You don't seem like yourself."

"What do you mean?"

He just stared at me for about five minutes. Then someone knocked at the door.

"Sonic! It's Amy open up!" The person called out. Amy? Did Sonic know another Amy? Or was it some sort of imposter. Sonic glanced at me real quick. He stood up and out of not where a navy blue and red hammer appeared. It was as big as my piko piko hammer.

"What's that?" I asked. He just ignored me and walked towards the door, and opened it. I almost fainted again when I saw another me and another Sonic. They looked hot and tired like they were just in a battle or something. I was probably having a dream because this is insane.

**Normal POV**

Amy did the only thing any normal person would do. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The other Amy and both Sonic's covered their ears. Screaming Amy summoned her piko piko hammer and started swinging. Sonic with the hammer knew all her moves though, so he deflected them all with his own hammer. Normal Sonic and other Amy were just staring at them. Sonic was still a little confused.

_Flashback_

When Sonic realized that the egg shaped woman wasn't a nice lady he started to freak out a little. He didn't even notice that Eggman had shot a missile at him. It would have killed Sonic too if Amy hadn't grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Sonic wasn't really surprised by the missile he was more surprised by the fact that Amy was running as fast as him.

"Amy! What's going on?" Sonic yelled over the explosions.

"Oh you know just the usual. Some people get sent to an alternate universe with some evil dude. Which leaves me to clean up the mess, but it's cool 'cause I am the fastest thing alive." She said with a cocky grin creeping up her muzzle. Sonic just stared at her.

"Ummmm?"

"Hehe, look Sonic. I know you're confused, but if you help me defeat Egglady, and your enemy-I'm guessing Eggguy- then I will help you out 'Kay?" Amy explained.

Sonic grinned.

"Actually it's Eggman, but okay I'll help. I've been looking for some excitement." She smiled at him.

"Sonic I think you and I are going to get along just fine." Then she spin dashed at one of the robots with Sonic following her lead

_End of Flashback_

The Sonic and Amy with hammers were starting to get worn out.

"Amy." The normal Sonic said.

Amy looked up at him. She was a little freaked out, but when she saw Sonic's eyes she just ran into his arms and started crying. He looked up at the other Amy and Sonic with his Amy in his arms. Amy was just giving him her own cocky grin while Sonic was thinking something like 'Why can't that be me….wait that is me. Sonic just gave them a what-are-you-going-to-do kind of smile like he was a little embarrassed to having a girl crying in his arms. He still hugged her back though.

"Sonic, what's going on?" The crying Amy asked.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"I can explain, ha well not really, but this has happened before so sorta." The cocky Amy said. Normal Sonic and now sniffling Amy sat on the couch while cocky Amy explained. Amyish Sonic was just staring at the other Amy, she kind of freaked him out, but he still thought she was funny. Normal Sonic looked around Amyish Sonic's house. He didn't like it much because it made him look like he was a stalker or something, but he started to listen to cocky Amy.

"Yeah, so here's how it is. You guys and probably your friends too were sent to an alternate universe, here. In this universe I am the heroine, and Sonic is-or claims to be- in love with me. Rouge the Bat is the Guardian of the Emerald Master. I don't know what you guys call it but whatever. Her sorta boyfriend," cocky Amy snickered at her frienemy. "Knuckles, is the thief who is neither good or bad. Oh and I have a 'little sister' named Cream and she is really smart. Sonic's best friend's name is Miles 'Tails' Prowers is a sweet kid, loves all sorts of cute stuff in a straight way." Amy laughed. Normal Sonic laughed too. The other Sonic and Amy just rolled their eyes at their crushes.

"Hmm, Am I missing somebody, Sonic?" Cocky Amy asked Amyish Sonic.

"Yeah, Shaden."

Amy growled at the name

"Oh yes, my faker. Shaden Rose is her name psychopath is her game. Do you guys know anyone like that? I would really love to meet her opposite."

"Yeah, Shadow the Hedgehog. Is Shaden kind of emo?" Normal Amy asked, but cocky Amy couldn't answer because she was laughing to hard.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, are you telling me that Shaden's opposite is not only a guy, but he is emo too." She laughed even harder. Normal Sonic and Amy just stared at her, and then they looked at Amyish Sonic.

"Shaden is more of a girly girl. You know the usual hate perverts, is strong like hell, but it still into all that cute stuff. Like the girls from romantic comedy animes or something like that." He explained while cocky Amy fell on the floor from laughing so hard.

Soon enough Sonic joined her. He was laughing at the fact that his doppelganger was a girly girl that was nothing like him. Well Sonic's opposite was nothing like him, but he didn't think it was stupid because Amy's opposite was like him, and his opposite was like her.

Normal Amy looked at her watch then her eyes went wide.

"Wait does Shaden take naps in the middle of the day?"

"Yeah, why?" The opposite Sonic and Amy said.

Amy jumped out of her seat right there and headed for the door.

"Ames, where you going?" Normal Sonic asked her.

"They said Shaden hates pervs, and Shadow probably went to his house trying to get a nap, and Shaden is probably there. Plus you know Shadow likes to 'snuggle' with his body size pillow. He might umm squeeze it…" Sonic finally caught on to what she was saying. He scooped her up into his arms and dashed over to where Shadow's house was in their universe. Amy was of course was freaking out. She had her eyes shut closed, but when she peeked from her eyes she saw the other Amy with the other Sonic on her back like a little kid.

It was kind of weird to see a guy riding a girl's back, but all the people that they passed didn't look twice at them. They only stared at the original Sonic and Amy because they are not use to seeing Sonic running at stop speed carrying Amy.

Sonic burst through the door of 'Shadow's' house, but there wasn't a violent scene of mishap. No there was a violent scene of pure chaos. It was a shocker that the house was still standing. Imagine two 'Ultimate Lifeforms' having a battle to the death, one being dead serious the other acting like it was just a game. You can probably guess who is acting what way.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted throwing the attack at his girl counterpart. Sonic and Amy had set Amy and Sonic down **(A/N: Confusing I know)** and just watched as their friend fought their opposite.

Shaden dodged the attack. Wow this guy is such a liar she thought. He called the spear chaos a chaos spear, which makes absolutely no sense. She continued to think. She just laughed at Shadow like she had earlier. He was telling her all this stuff about how the master emerald brought him here from a different universe, and that they were the same person. She knew he was lying right away though. 1) It is called the emerald master. 2) He is nothing like her. And 3) HE IS A PERV!

She was speeding all around the house dodging Shadow's attacks when she noticed… 2 Sonic's and 2 Amy's. She immediately stopped and she was lucky Shadow noticed them to or she would have been a hedgehog on a spear by now.

"What's going on here?" Shaden asked.

"Told you so." Shadow said with his usual Shadow position.

**Me: Agh serious writers so I had to cut off here, let's talk with my OC's again**

**(No OC's in the Room)**

**Me: Umm so I guess no one is here….um anyway check out my profile to vote for my next story so REVIEW ;D**


	4. Bad Language and Tears

**Chapter 4**

**Amy's POV**

It took some time for us to explain everything to Shaden. She of course wouldn't believe that Shadow was her alternate, but it was true. She had told me in secretive that Shadow had grabbed her boobs.**(A/N: I know some of you didn't get that part in chapter 2).** I wasn't really shocked about that, but I was shocked that she was talking to me like we were friends. She didn't get along much with Amy 2 (we were told to call the Sonic Team insertname 1 and the Amy Team insertname 2) it was kind of like the way Sonic and Shadow acted which makes sense. After explaining everything to Shaden. Shadow had admitted to saying he had explained himself and that he knew what was going on.

"Oh yeah? How?" Sonic asked.

"I've been to an alternate universe before, much better than this one. You and your friends and Eggman was the good guy. Ah good times, good times." He said the last part to himself.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I said

"Wasn't important at the time, plus I was going to say something when the Master Emerald was acting up, but I just figured it was the thing with Earth again."

"Wait, you said that you have a friend who guards the Emerald Master in your world please don't tell me it's…." Shaden said.

"Knuckles?' Sonic said. Shaden jumped so fast from her seat she almost hit me. I ducked as she zoomed over to my head and out of the door. Shadow being the type of guy that he is got suspicious and went after her. Amy 2 threw Sonic 2 on her back and chased them as well. I tried to grab hold of something before Sonic could get to me, but sadly I had no luck. He scooped me up ant followed them. We were all neck in neck. Shaden was ahead, by a second buy Amy 2 was on her tail. Shadow was trying his hardest to get Shaden to say something so he could determine whether it needed him wasting his time, but she wouldn't spill. This was too weird for me.

We suddenly stopped at the beach. I felt Sonic stiffen, and I could also see Amy 2 flinch. She must be terrified of water as well. I looked up real quick and saw Shaden and Shadow jumping on Angel Island or was it Island Angel in this world. I would have to ask later.

Sonic and Amy 2 followed them up there with me and Sonic 2. When we got up there it was my surprise to see Rouge and Knuckles fighting. Ok I lied it wasn't really a surprise, but what was a surprise was that Rouge was being dead serious in this fight.

"Rouge chill out that isn't who you think it is!" Sonic 2 yelled at her. She looked up at us with Knuckles in a head lock, and he was still confused so he didn't really try to get out of it. He just widened his eyes when he saw 2 Sonic's and 2 Amy's and a girl that looked just like Shadow, and me at the same time. Agh I was going to have to take some aspirin when I get home this is so confusing.

"What the fuck!" He called out. I frowned at him. I know most of us are over the age of 15 but that language was not necessary. It was like talking about s-s-sex randomly. It felt a little weird to me.

"What are you talking about, Shaden. Are you telling me this isn't that man whore Knuckles because it sure looks like him." Rouge snarled. Well I was guessing this was Rouge 2.

"Hey Rougie, what's up girlfriend. Hey why don't you let go of my pal there. That way you and me can have a nice talk." Amy 2 said with Sonic's grin on her face.

Rouge growled at her.

"Don't play stupid, _hog!_ You know me and you are not 'girlfriends.' Plus this idiot was trying to steal the Emerald Master."

Then as if on cue Rouge 1 came flying down to the island, and another Knuckles came from the bushes, and he looked kind of different. I don't know I guess he looked kind of cute I don't know how though.

"Whoa, look at this. I must be dreaming, 'cuz there are double hotties." They both said when every one noticed them. Shaden ran up to Knuckles and slapped him across the face, and Shadow just flicked Rouge's head knowing she wouldn't do anything to him.

"OW Shadow what was that-" She was cut off realizing this was no dream since she felt pain.

"Um can someone please explain?" Knuckles 2 asked.

I then noticed Two Tails and Two Cream flying over to us. One Tails and One Cream was crying while the others were just typing some numbers in a calculator.

"Looks like the whole gang is her." Sonic and Amy 2 said at the same time.

Tails and Cream 2 started to explain to the others what had happened since they figured it out themselves. Which was good because that means Sonic and Amy 2 didn't have to explain it in a 'this is so normal' kind of way. After everybody knew what was going on all my friends and the alternate versions of my friends calmed down. Rouge 2 let go of Knuckles and Cream and Tails 2 stopped crying.

"Oh and by the way guys. Eggman's got a girlfriend and boy is she uglee!" Sonic said with a laugh at the end.

My friends and I looked at him, but the other Sonic Team or Amy Team in this case just smiled like they kind of understood.

"What are you talking about, faker?" Shadow asked.

"I mean that the alternate Eggman is an uglier girl version of himself. She attacked me and Amy 2 over here. Man that was so epic. I mean imagine a girl let alone a girl that looks like Amy running as fast as me. I was like whoa. It was so ho-" Sonic stopped himself when his eyes fell on me. I suddenly got really angry. So I summoned my piko piko hammer

"What are you trying to say Sonic?" I yelled at him.

He put his arms up in a defense kind of way. I saw his sweat dropped.

"Heh-heh I don't mean anything Amy. It was just a joke. Yeah, it was just a joke." I growled at him.

"Are you saying that if I could run as fast as you, you would date me?"

"What? No I'm not saying that at all. I was just saying that it was cool to see that. I mean I still thought it was you in a way. So I thought it was really cool to see the girl I… I'm always saving being able to defend herself."

Why did he stop in the middle of that sentence and he looked really truthful, too. But I was so hard to believe him.

"Ugh Sonic I hate how you're so….so… ugh what is the word. Impatient? No, the world knows that. Cocky? No, not that either. Agh what is it. I hate how he is so-so-so IMMATURE! Why can't you grow up for a change? I mean you are 20 years old stop acting like a teenager. If you don't know how you feel then don't bother talking to me! I hate you!"

Then I dashed off. I ran as fast as I could. If he was chasing me I would have known by now. No one can ever escape from Sonic, not even the girl who hates him now. While I was running so many thoughts were going through my head. Like what does this have to do with anything and why did I shout those things. It makes no sense. Maybe I'm angry because he basically called me hot, but was talking about somebody else. Or maybe it was the fact that he called me weak by saying I couldn't defend myself.

God what is wrong with him. Why does he always act like I'm so important to him, but says something completely different?

**Amy 2's POV**

I watched silently as my other self ran away. I looked over to Sonic 1. He was just watching her go. He didn't chase after her or anything. He just stood there. I know why too. He was shocked that someone who always said to love him claims to hate him now.

I looked over to my Sonic and saw that he was gone. No he was chasing after my other self.

"Sonic! Where are you going?" I called out to him.

He turned around and looked at me. I could see the seriousness in his eyes. It sent chills down my spine.

"I know how she feels. I think I'm the only one who can comfort her. Because I know what it is like to be in love with someone who doesn't act their age." He shouted then continued chasing her.

I just watched him in awe. Then it finally hit me to what he was saying. He was calling me childish just like Amy had called Sonic. Does this mean he hates me too like she hates him? I sure hope not because even though Sonic doesn't know this. I might just actually care about him more then I let one.

Could this be the end of all Sonic's and Amy's?

**Me: No! Not the end of Sonamy!**

**Sonic: (still in shock)…**

**Amy 2: (also in shock)…**

**Shadow: …..**

**Shaden: You stupid perv say something!**

**Shadow: 1 I'm not a perv 2 I have nothing to say**

**Rouge: wow that was so umm**

**Knuckles 2: Dramatic**

**Rouge: (sparkles in her eyes) yes you understand me so well**

**Rouge 2: Pfft whatever he is only after one thing that stupid man-*******

**Knuckles: I hear that and Chloe why did you just censor what she said**

**Me: Because these conversations are supposed to be in 'real life' and I have younger siblings who can't hear that kind of stuff**

**Cream 2: she has a point**

**Tails: she really does**

**Cream: I'm glad she did that it makes me happy**

**Tails 2: same here**

**Me: Agh I regret writing this story having more than one of the same character is so confusing. Anyway sorry that I have updated in a while I was in a rut and it sucked and now I don't make it up to you by making a long chapter. I'm so sorry I'm not fully out of that rut yet so yeah. Review ;) and go to my profile to vote.**


	5. Getting to Know Myself

**Chapter 5**

**Sonic 2's POV**

I had lost sight of the other Amy. Where did she go? Jesus that girl was fucking fast. Once I was off Island Angel I started to really search for her, since there was really nowhere to hide up there.

"Amy!" It felt weird calling for Amy that wasn't my Amy.

There was no reply of course so I started to ask people around town.

"Excuse me ma'am but have you seen Amy Rose?"

"Ah Sonic are you still searching for a love that will never come true? You know Amy isn't the kind of girl to fall for a guy like you. Why don't you tell me what you love about her?"

Huh a simple yes or no would have been a fine answer. How dare this woman say such things to me? I grossed my arms and glared at the lady as I answered her question.

"Well let me tell you something _ma'am_. I love Amy because she is an amazing girl. She is strong, brave, funny, and gorgeous. Most guys only want to date her because she is a hero like her ex-boyfriend Prince Scourge **(A/N: alternate version of Sally).** I happen to really care about her. She tries to protect the people she cares about it and although she might not admit it she cares about me maybe even love me so I suggest you shut up and fuck off."

I dashed off after that, but I thought I heard say something like 'foolish hedgehog.' But I didn't care I had to find Amy 1 so she and Sonic could make up and could hurry up and go home. I didn't want my Amy to end up falling for the other Sonic since they had so much in common I mean come on they're basically the same person.

I heard sniffling in the alley I was walking by.

"Amy?" I called into it.

"I don't care if you're my Sonic or Sonic 2 I don't want to see Sonic's face so just go away and leave me alone."

Amy….. No Sonic this isn't your Amy.

"Amy I know you're upset but I can help you I've been through this before. I know what it is like. I'm feeling the same pain you are knowing that the person I love the most is falling for my other self. Please Amy just talk to me we can understand each other than anyone else." I saw her sitting behind a trash can. She was holding her legs while pressing her face to her knees. I could see the tears streaming down her face.

"You're still Sonic you might just end up leaving when I need you the most."

"I'm nothing like Sonic, I'm like you." She looked up at me. I almost broke down in tears seeing her like this. She still looked like my Amy and I have never seen my Amy cry so this was so heart breaking. The next thing she did surprised me. She jumped at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She was crying really loud now, but it didn't bother me.

"Even though you're not my Sonic thank you for being here for me. That us something he barley ever does." She continued sobbing. I stood there for a second, but then I hugged her back pulling her closer. This felt right better than when my Amy has ever hugged me back which didn't happen often. This Amy felt different from my Amy she felt like she was stressed out. She was stiff which was nothing like my Amy. My Amy was always carefree and a 'go with the wind kind of girl' which caused me to worry about her.

This Amy felt the stress I did the stress of loving someone. Even though I love my Amy being here with this Amy felt so right. She pulled away. There were still tears in her. eyes, but they were just sitting on her eyes they weren't flowing. We stood there staring at each other for a moment, and then I felt myself leaning in closer to her. What is going on? I know I said it felt right, but I didn't mean this. I couldn't stop myself when our lips finally touched. They only touched for a second before I was knocked to the floor by a great force.

When I opened my eyes I saw Sonic standing in front of Amy 1 and my Amy standing next to him.

"Stay away from her." Sonic said as I got up.

"Sonic…." Amy 2 said to me. I looked away from her. What is with her she looks disappointed in me? She always does this every time I show the tiniest bit of no interest in her she gets all depressed which makes me want to fall for her again because I hate seeing her sad.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" I looked up and noticed that it was the other Amy who had said that.

"What are you talking about? I'm protecting you."

"From yourself?"

I could see the surprised look in his eyes. He probably thought she had said that because she liked me or something, but that wasn't the case. She was saying that Sonic doesn't want to see himself with her and it made her upset.

My Amy crouched next to me and handed me a cloth.

"You're bleeding."

I smiled, but it vanished after a second. She was only being nice she was actually really disappointed. I took the cloth and wiped my face while Amy 1 and Sonic fought.

"Amy, I don't get what the big deal is?"

"The big deal is that whenever I show any interest not even romantic interest maybe just friendly interest with a guy you get all upset and freak out. And now it's a really big problem because this time it's with I took the cloth and wiped my face while Amy 1 and Sonic fought.

"Amy, I don't get what the big deal is?"

"The big deal is that whenever I show any interest not even romantic interest maybe just friendly interest with a guy you get all upset and freak out. And now it's a really big problem because this time it's with _you."_

Sonic just stared at her. He didn't looked shock just irritated.

"You know what then Amy, go ahead and do what you want. I don't care anymore. You're just a whore who goes after anyone who says they like you!" The he disappeared. My Amy chased after him trying to go calm him down.

I turned away as Amy 1 fell to her knees and cried. I can't believe that things are going this way. Why do I always have to ruin things why do I always end up hurting the people around me even both of my selves?

**Knuckles's POV (here is the humor)**

I just started at 'Rouge 2' and she was staring at me. We were at Angel Island well actually its Island Angel here, but still. We were standing in front of the master emerald I mean emerald master.

"Why are you still here?" She asked me.

"Um technically this is my island." I said back in an aggravated tone.

"Like hell it is! You're in my dimension dumbass so this is _my _Island."

"Um no the fuck it isn't!" I tackled her to the ground, and we started to fight. Surprisingly this Rouge was not as strong as the other one. Wait does this mean I'm weak? Oh fuck no.

She threw a punch at me, but I quickly dodged it.

I tackled her once again, but this time I tripped over a rock so I knocked us both down the stairs. When we stopped moving I opened my eyes and saw that my hands were….

_ON HER BOOBS!_

I jumped back quickly before she noticed. She was still a little freaked over the fall. I could suddenly feel my face starting to heat up. Ugh what am I going to do? She isn't like the other Rouge she would have said something that would make me go insane with hormones. What would this Rouge do? Beat me up… no she would do something that I probably do if Rouge had touched me like that.

Wait what would I do if that happened. Probably go insane and try to fix my pants, but it has never happened before so I wouldn't know for sure.

Ugh just stop thinking about it Knuckles. Who cares what she does she isn't the sex addicted Rouge you know. She has your personality maybe she won't do anything, but try to hit you. Right you're right I shouldn't worry about it, but it sort of felt nice. Agh no, I shouldn't be thinking this then suddenly there was a pain shot in between my legs.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I bent over.

"PERVERT!" She yelled blushing then I saw her fly away. I groaned.

"So that's what I do if something like that happened to me." I said to myself as I closed my eyes slowly let the pain sink in.

**Shaden's POV**

I was sitting on my couch with the TV blasting, and I was not watching it. _He_ was.

I looked over to him. He had his feet set up on the table. He had the remote in one hand flipping through channel and the other behind his head relaxed. His eyes were staring directly into the TV, but he was an expressionless. He wasn't even following the screen so he wasn't looking for something to watch he was just flipping through for no apparent reason.

I've had enough of this.

"Why are you here?" I yelled at him. He didn't even look up.

"This is my house since I am the original Ultimate Lifeform." Oh no the hell he didn't.

"What! Who said you were the original, maybe I was created originally and you just happen to be my alternate."

"Not possible."

"And why the hell not!" He sighed. He turned off the TV and sat up right then looked at me.

"Because Sonic is the original because of his name. He runs at _Sonic _speed and his name is _Sonic._ So it's obvious that he is the original which makes me the original Shadow."

Ugh what is with this guy? That made absolutely no sense at all. Since when does your name have anything to do with how fast you run? **(A/N: Shaden is not that smart) **

"Well whatever all I know is that unless you get some proof I will never consider you the original Ultimate Lifeform." I said as I crossed my arms in ha-I've-won-kinda-way.

He just shrugged with is eyes closed and got up.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked curious when he was halfway out the door. He turned back to me with a blank look on his face and said one word.

"Out." Then he disappeared out the door.

"IDIOT!" I yelled out in anger.

**Sonic's POV**

I can't believe what I just said to her. I mean sure I was angry but I've been angry with her before and haven't called her such cruel things. I mean I'm a nice guy not the type to shout out things I don't mean. I love her for crying out loud. Yes I finally admitted it. I, Sonic the Hedgehog, love Amy Rose. She probably hates me now though and what did she mean earlier when she said I would hate to see her with myself. That would be amazing if Eggman was gone.

I only attacked my other-self because he was fooling Amy by thinking he actually cared for her. He was only trying to kiss her because she looked like Amy 2. Agh I'm racking my brain thinking about this.

"Sonic." I looked to my left to see Amy 2 running by my side. Did she follow me the whole time?

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Of course I am. It's not like I seriously care about her more than a friend or anything like that."

"Sonic, you and I are basically the same person, and if I love my Sonic then I'm pretty sure you love Amy."

She was right, but I didn't want to admit that so I just sped up. She did too, though.

"Fine if you can beat me in a race I'll tell you everything." I told her.

She grinned.

"You are so on blue boy." She winked at me then started to go faster than me.

**Rouge's POV**

I was flying around the alternate version of my home. I was looking for some guy to tease. Knuckles was busy with my other-self, and Shadow had gone home with that Shaden chick so I was bored out of my mind.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Knuckles gliding towards me. I smiled, but when I saw the look on his face I knew it was the other Knuckles.

"Hey there gorgeous." He said. Wow he really did act like me. You could just tell by his voice and tone.

"Hi ya handsome." I replied. He smirked at me.

Oh if this was really Knuckles and not some alternate version I would have been all over him by now. You're probably wondering what difference it would make since they look the same and are acting the way I want them to. Well my Knuckles would have his awesome sexy short temper problem. This guy doesn't, but I still want to hang out with someone so I guess this guy will do.

"Hey, you want to hang out?" I asked bluntly. His grin grew.

"Sure sexy." He grabbed my hand and took me somewhere. He probably took what I said the wrong way, but it has been such a long time since I've done something like that so I was thinking what the fuck I'll go with it.

**Tails's POV**

I and the other Cream were in her workshop working. She was researching alternate dimensions so me and my friends could get back home while I was fixing up the Tornado X.

It was kind of nice to be around someone just as smart especially since that person was as pretty as Cream. Sure she wasn't as nice as the original but it was still cool. We got along pretty good, but I still prefer my Cream.

I felt my cheeks start to heat up. Did I really just consider Cream as _my Cream_? No-no-no-no-no I didn't just think that. I mean sure I like Cream, but to think of her as my own. That was just creeperish. I'm no stalker. We're not even going out. Not that I wouldn't mind that. AGH!

"Shut up Tails!" I yelled at myself.

"What?" I turned around quickly. I totally forgot that Cream 2 was still here. I'm so use to doing this kind of stuff by myself.

"Um sorry, just thinking to myself." She nodded and went straight back to her work.

Wow was I really this anti-social or is it just her.

**Me: This is my best chapter yet. You can just smell the comedy boiling inside it -take a giant sniff and starts to choke on it- ack humor is strong like Justin Bieber's new gay perfume Someday xD JK to all of those JB fans out there, but really perfume? No cologne?**

**Sonic: Um why do u hate my so much?**

**Me: I don't I just love Sonamy Drama more**

**Amy: jerk…**

**Amy 2: hey Amy it's your fault too**

**Sonic 2: um back off my friend Amy**

**(Both Son Amy's get into an argument)**

**Me…**

**(Suddenly my OC Justin comes out of nowhere and kisses me on the lips then runs off)**

**Son Amy's: WTF!**

**Me: XD I love you so much Justin! Anyway you will be seeing more of him if you guys vote for my next story (Childhood Lovers) and I will probably make a story to officially introduce all my OC's that way I can make a series with all characters both copyright and OC wouldn't that be nice. Oh and I'm thinking about putting a lemon in this story cuz I've been reading some lately. So um yea review, vote on profile, lemon or not?**


	6. Important Please READ

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

Okay guys I got this review from HalfWright saying that the Amy Team names are a little bit confusing so I'm going to be using nicknames. Most of the will be suggestions from HalfWright

Amy: Rush

Sonic: Maurice

Tails: Miles

Cheese: (this is Tails's Chao) Futatsu (Futatsu no is how you say two in Japanese and since Tails has two tails and Sonic X is originally from japan I decided to use that)

Cream: Ears

Knuckles: Rogue (ROGUE not ROUGE)

Rouge: Wings

Eggman: Egglady

**Yeah but anyway that's what they are. I will only use these names in a Normal POV though because I can't have the Sonic team start calling the other characters different things so if I have and Amy POV she will still say Sonic 2, but if I want Amy 2 to have a POV I will say Rush's POV makes sense right? So I will try to do more normal POV so you guys don't confuse yourself by trying to keep up. I've gotten a few yes on the lemon and 2 'do whatever' but if I do one then I'm going to need help. Like what couple it should be (Sonamy is what I'm thinking) and where it should be and how it happens message me some idea it's a contest really. I want you guys to send me the best lemon idea you got for this story and I will choose which one. It can be any couple ShadowXShaden SonicXAmy RushXMaurice TailsXCream MilesXEars RougeXKnuckles RogueXWings EggmanXEgglady (for humor purposes) or maybe even some guy on guy or girl on girl I don't care but it's gotta fit in with the story**

**Also don't forget to go on my profile to vote for my next story I still gotta add the choice where I make a starting series introducing and containing all my OC's though and some of you guys message me saying you really love Justin and how he acts in My Sonic Conversations at the end of each chapter so I;m thinking of putting him into more future stories. So VOTE, REVIEW, and LEMON OR NOT? ;D**


	7. The Term 'Turn On'

**Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

Amy and Maurice were walking around the park. They weren't really talking to each other. Just enjoying the others company.

After a few minutes of walking in silence Maurice tried to say something, but was interrupted by a whole bunch of kids.

"Oh, wow its Amy Rose. I can't believe it's her out in public _walking._" One said

"Yeah it's so exciting. Can we have an autograph Miss Rose?" Another said and the rest jumped in shoving pens and papers in their faces. Maurice's sweat dropped. He didn't know what they were going to do. The kids couldn't know that Amy wasn't Rush or the media would go into panic trying to get pictures and an explanation.

"Umm, actually kids-" He started but was cut off by Amy.

"Sure kids, here you go pal. Remember to do your best and don't look back and make no regrets." Amy said with a wink. The boys swooned over her while the girls just watched her in amazement when she signed more autographs. Maurice was shocked at her actions. She acted just like Rush would. Probably because she spends so much time with Sonic he thought to himself. Soon enough all the kids left them alone with their thoughts.

"Um Amy I think you should talk to Sonic." Maurice said.

"Why? He called me a whore. I d-d-don't care about him."

"I know that isn't true."

"How?"

Maurice stepped in front of her, and grabbed her shoulders looking her straight in her eyes.

"I can see it in your eyes."

Amy just stared at him shocked. She shook her head. Telling her self not to fall for him just because he looked like Sonic. Maurice smiled at her then started to drag her away from the park.

"Come on let's go meet up with Tails and Cream 1" She nodded her head.

_**With Miles and Cream**_

They were drinking tea with Miles's mom, Rosemary.

"Wow, Tails, your mamma is really pretty." Cream said.

"Have you never met my alternate self's momma?" Miles asked her. She took a sip of her tea and shook her head.

"No one has any idea where their parents are but me. Sonic was basically raised by his ex-girlfriend, Sally's, family, but when he turned 8 he started to do things on his own. Then he found Tails. Amy was raised by her cousin's family, and then she met Sonic. I'm not sure about the others though." She explained

"Well somewhat of the same thing happened here."

"What do you mean by somewhat?"

"Well Amy started her adventures at the age of 5. She found Cream being bullied by some kid and decided to help her. Sonic grown up with his family until he was 10 then he met Amy. Rouge says she was born on Island Angel. Knuckles say his past is a mystery, but Sonic says he only says that to 'turn girls on' whatever that means."

"I don't know what that means either, should we ask you momma." **(A/N: Yeah they are both 15 and don't know what the term 'turn on' means)**

"Okay."

They got up from where they were sitting and went to look for Miles' mom. She was in the kitchen baking cookies. She had the cookie pan in her hands when they walked in there.

"Yes, children?" Rosemary said.

"Momma, what does 'turn on' mean?" Miles asked, but as soon as he did his mom dropped the cookies.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Sonic, mutters it under his breathe when we are talking about Mr. Knuckles."

Rosemary just shook her head. Miles was 15 he needed to learn about this kind of stuff some time she thought to herself. He wasn't her little boy anymore.

"Miles, I think it's time you and I had a talk. Cream you can join us if you like."

"Well it means-" She was cut off by Maurice walking in with Amy.

"Hey everyone!" He said.

"Ah Sonic, thank goodness you're here. What is the problem?" Rosemary said.

"No problem just bored."

Rosemary frowned and walked out the room not wanting to deal with this any further.

**Me: short chapter I know sorry I just couldn't get any further.**

**Maurice: its fine Chloe I bet your fans still love you**

**Me: really?**

**Maurice: no…**

**Amy: sorry Chloe**

**Me: you guys suck I don't need you I got Justin**

**(Justin not in the room)**

**Me: well he isn't here so… yeah well guys I'm really looking forward to your reviews and messages for lemon ideas. I'm getting some tips from some good lemon writers, but i still don't know if I'm going to do it. Review, vote for next story, and lemon or not?**


	8. The Real World

**Chapter 8**

**Normal POV**

Sonic and Rush had finished racing. To Sonic's misfortune Rush had won so that meant Sonic had to answer all her questions without hesitation. She gave Sonic a cocky grin before she climbed up the nearest tree and got comfortable. She sat in her normal pose. It her world it was known as the Amy Pose (Rush Pose) but to Sonic it was still his pose. Sonic sat under the tree in his pose but his eyes were close. He was enjoying the warm sunny day.

"So Sonic, do you love her?" Rush asked Sonic sighed deeply but kept his eyes closed.

"You can say that I care about her more than a friend."

Rush smiled.

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"Because I don't want to ruin anything she could end up being captured by Eggman more than usual, and then he might just end up killing her. Plus I don't want our game of cat and mouse to end yet."

"Why don't you just finish Eggman off once and for all?"

"I couldn't kill anybody. It's just not in my nature. Sure I might put someone in the hospital with serious injuries, but I would never intentionally kill somebody."

Rush looked down at him shocked. She was a little surprised. They had the same personality but Rush has killed people plenty of times. But they were mostly evil and had to be taken care of. She kept thinking what Sonic had done when he faced those foes in his life. She didn't ask him, because she didn't think it was necessary.

"Sonic, are you going to apologize to her?"

"Soon…"

Rush looked down at him for a moment. She just stared at him. Was she really exactly like this guy? Did she not have her own personality? It made her worry that she would have to do everything Sonic did just a little different. Would that meant that if he confessed to Amy would she have to confess to Maurice?

_With Rouge and Rouge_

Rouge slowly opened her eyes from the bright light shining through the blinds of the window. She was naked in Rogue's bed. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he was too naked. Yeah they had sex, but it wasn't a big deal to either of them since they have done that sort of stuff before. Rouge sighed deeply. She didn't know why she was so upset this time. It was just like any other time, but different because to her all she saw was Knuckles face.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked her.

"Nothing…"

"You're thinking about my other self, aren't you?" He asked. Rouge flinched as her eyes widen. She looked into his eye, but they didn't look angry just neutral.

"H-how did you know?"

"Because I'm thinking about your other self I'm sorry I basically took advantage of you."

"It is fine… but I think we should go tell those two how we really feel about them."

Rogue smiled at her and nodded. They hopped out the bed and got dressed. **(A/N: by the way the guys wear clothes I don't remember if I had scenes with them or without them but I'm just telling you now.) **Then they searched for the ones they truly cared about.

**Shadow's POV**

I've used super chaos control billions of times now. In case you didn't know super chaos control is what I use to travel to different dimensions. It's what I use when I need to get away from that damn Sonic Team.

I was hopping around dimensions looking for someone to help prove to that stubborn girl that I am the original Ultimate Life Form.

"SUPER CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted and disappeared with a bright flash of light.

I reappeared on the streets of a city. A car had almost hit me but I jumped out of the way in time. When I landed peacefully I heard someone call Sonic's name.

"Sonic?" This was normal of course.

Most people in the alternate dimensions would call me Sonic when they saw me. Except the one where the genders where swapped. Yea I saw a girl version of Sonic she looked a little like Amy, but sexier… AGH! No I can't think like that because technically it was Sonic, but anyways. I turned to look at the person who called me Sonic so they could realize the truth. You won't believe how shocked I was when I saw a man that looked a lot like Chris Throndyke.

"Wait- SHADOW!"

"Chris? Wow I never would have thought to land on earth." I walked slowly toward him. I was as tall of his shoulders now since our kind is still shorter than the average human no matter what our age.

"What are you talking about Shadow? Wait-is Sonic and the rest of the guys here? Can I see them?"

"Sorry, but they are not I'm just looking for someone to help me prove that I am the original Ultimate Life form." I explained

"Oh well that's cool, well I'm sorry to say that if you are looking for someone to help prove that you're going to have to go farther than this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I left your world after the whole Metorex thing I did some more research on both of our universes and I realized that both our world's and any other world we have either seen or heard of are all the idea's of one person."

I looked at him like he was crazy because that was exactly how he sounded.

"What?"

"Ha-ha, what I'm trying to say is that you, me, Sonic, and everyone else are all the creations of a group called SEGA and the Sonic Team. So if you find those people you will be able to find out who is the original Ultimate Life form."

I nodded my head finally understanding what he was saying. So we are actually a couple of ideas some creatures use to entertain themselves. How disappointing to know that I, Shadow the Hedgehog, is used for such stupid purposes.

"Well thanks for the info Chris. Do you happen to know the name of this Universe? That way I don't have to hop around."

"Yeah I think it's called the real world."

"Ok…. SUPER CHAOS CONTROLS THE REAL WORLD!" There was that bright flash again but when it disappeared something was different. My quills and fur were long and covered my whole body. I was super small, and the weirdest of all I was standing on all fours.

The Chaos Emerald looked the same, but bigger than my hand. My gloves and bracelets weren't on me anymore and my shoes were gone too. I looked around and saw I was standing next to a building that said SEGA ORIGINS. SEGA? Chris mentioned that to me. I tried to get off of all fours, but my hind legs couldn't withstand my weight so I feel over. That's when I heard someone 'awwww'

"Look guys, this little guy looks a lot like Shadow. It's even got the red eyes and the chest fur." One human had said. Their friend stopped and stared at me then decided to pick me up. I tried to shout some foul words and that human but all that came out were squeak like sounds. What the hell? What's going on?

"You're right, sucks that animals aren't aloud in the building then maybe we could show the boss."

"Yeah that would be cool. The 'Real Shadow' that would be cool don't you think?"

"Yep, to bad." The human set me down, and they both walked into the building. I ran after them thank goodness my speed didn't change either. They noticed me and looked at me shocked. They tried to pick me up again, but I ran over to where I had left the chaos emerald and picked it up with my mouth. They grabbed me but this time I was ready. I thought in side my head loud and clear. SUPER CHAOS CONTROL AMY TEAM!

**Me: omg I haven't updated in forever im sorry guys im a horrible author**

**Sonic: yes yes you are**

**Me: STFU**

**Amy: when is there going to be a lemon**

**Me: stupid perv amy! But about tht im srry guys but there isn't going to be a lemon I think its just to early in my writing stage to be doing that im srry that's kinda why I wrote the Rouge X Rogue scene where they had just finished having sex. So there will only be strong sexually relations stong language and maybe a little perverted humor here and there tht should not be under the rating T**

**Justin: START ON MY STORY!**

**Zach: I wanna be in a story!**

**Me: yea guys Zach is my new OC he will be in my future story and series 'Friends, Meet the Team' check it out and go vote for it at my profile**

**Chris: yay I was in this chapter xD**

**Me:-shoots Chris with a nerf gun- I fucking hate you why did I put u in my story**

**Maurice: can we just close this up so u can start on the next chapter**

**Me: right right um so yea srry no lemon, but I do go some good news I will be takng request again so far I only got one and it is rlly old and I rlly don't wanna start on it cuz it was a scrough x rosy request but I will try to do it, but um review, request and go vote on my profile see you guys next time ;D**


	9. Really Like You

**Chapter 9**

**Normal POV**

Shadow opened his eyes and looked down at himself. He was wearing his clothes and shoes again. He sighed in relief. He turned and looked for the humans he had brought back. Sadly they had fainted at the sight of a 5-foot hedgehog standing on two legs.

Shadow just shook his head at them.

"Stupid humans, they should have seen this coming when they noticed my speed."

Shadow picked up both of them by their arms and started to drag them away. He got a lot of weird looks though since he did it so casually.

_With Amy and Maurice/ Cream and Miles_

Amy took a sip of her tea and looked up at her friends.

'This is just too much' She thought. To her it was just insane her eyes were seeing Sonic and Tails drinking tea, but it wasn't the Sonic and Tails she knew and loved.

"Amy, are you okay?" Cream asked her friend.

"Yea, Cream I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me." Cream smiled up at Amy.

Amy got up from her seat and walked outside. It was so nice and warm. She looked around.

"This doesn't make any sense to me. Everything looks exactly the same, but I can't get over the fact that this isn't home."

"Amy?" Amy turned around and saw Maurice. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Sonic."

"I know this must be weird for you, but you guys won't be here for long."

"Yeah I know Rouge and Knuckles should be working with the emerald master now that way we can go home."

Maurice stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand.

"Do you really want to leave that badly? I mean sure it isn't home, but what about me? I'm your friend and I don't want you to leave me."

Amy looked into his eyes. She saw the emerald green color that she loved so much, but she didn't see the excitement and passion for running that she saw in Sonic's eyes. She then realized what she was doing. She also realized what Maurice was doing. She quickly yanked her hand away from him and stepped back.

"No, we are just using each other." She said

"What?"

"I'm only going after you because you look like Sonic, and you're only going after me because I look like your Amy. But you're not my Sonic, and I'm not your Amy. So we should just…I don't know."

Maurice stared at her for a second then started to laugh.

"Amy, I like you because of your personality not because you look like my Amy." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Don't you like my personality too?"

Amy stared at him. She didn't know how she felt. So she snatched her hand away and ran away from him as fast as she could. She was so confused now she had no idea what she was going to do.

_With Knuckles/ Wings_

Knuckles stared at Wings making a chant similar to his own.

"Oh Emerald Master here my pleas send me the reason why you have sent…this complete moron and his friends to my wonderful friends."

"Hey what are you doing? You can't just add your own personal opinion to the incantations."

"Yeah, that may be how it works in your stupid universe but not here."

"GRRR, you picking a fight!"

"ARE YOU?"

Sonic and Rush interrupted them.

"Hey pals!" They both said at the same time giving the two guardians thumbs up

"WHAT DO YOU WANT"

"We were just checking on how it was going with how we can get back." Sonic said

"Well by her methods it doesn't look like we'll be getting there anytime soon. So I suggest we make some nice living arrangements with our alternate selves or something like that." Knuckles said

Wings slapped him across the face and kicked him so far in the air that you could see a sparkle after he disappeared like he was a star.

Rush and Sonic laughed at the two.

**ME: OMFG MERRY CHRISTMAS I know another short chapter im sorry my writers block sucks like….um stuff im rlly srry guys I got all these good ideas for new stories flowing in my head and I don't want to start on them until I get this one done but I don't want to rush through this one**


	10. IT IS SO ON!

**Chapter 10**

**Normal POV**

Shadow kicked down Shaden's door. Shaden jumped to high in the air Shadow couldn't help but grin a little.

"What the hell do you want?!" She shouted.

Shadow threw the humans on the floor in the house. "I brought you your proof…"

Shaden glared at Shadow before actually looking to see what he brought. She was surprised. She has never seen creatures like these before. She squatted next to the two and poked their faces expecting some sort of reaction. All that happened was they groaned Shaden didn't understand how this was proof that Shadow was the original Ultimate Lifeform.

"Explain please." Shaden demanded.

"No. I've wasted enough time with this. You can ask them when they wake up, but I don't plan on staying here. So I'm going to figure out how to get back to my own universe where there are no crazy girls likes yourself." **(A/N: You are so wrong Shadow…XD)**

Shadow dashed out of Shaden's house going to god knows where.

_With Amy and Maurice_

Amy and Maurice were just walking, not discussing anything about what had happened earlier. They were just trying to figure things out. Little did they know was that they were being watched.

"So… um what should we do now?" Amy said trying to lighten the mood. She really did like Maurice just not the same way she loved Sonic, even though she said she hated him. Sure Amy was still mad at him for calling her whore, but she knew he didn't really mean it. When you're mad you say things you don't mean. That's the way Amy thought anyways.

"I think we should-"

_**CLANK!**_

A robotic hand grabbed Amy and Maurice at the same time. Amy screamed, Maurice yelled in pain since the impact had hit him first. The two culprits were Eggman and Egglady. **(A/N: Btw I know I didn't really mention Eggman at Angel Island when they were transported here, but yeah he was there about to attack for the first time in months XD)** The two egg shaped villains laughed at their prisoners.

"HOHOHOHO! I've finally captured Sonic The Hedgehog and his little girlfriend too!" Eggman said with so much pride.

"HEHEHEHE! What are you talking about? Those two are obviously from my dimension. Which means I've finally caught my arch enemy Amy Rose and her stalker of a boyfriend!" Egglady said with so much confidence.

"No, they are from my universe. I think I know my Sonic when I see him." Eggman said.

"And I'm telling you that they are from here." Egglady said with a bit of anger.

Eggman and Egglady started to get into it. They were about to get their personal robots to throw some hands **(A/N: Yes…)** Amy and Maurice were just watching silently until they finally couldn't take it any more.

"HEY!" Amy shouted to get their attention.

"WHAT!" They both yelled and glared at her obviously annoyed that they were interrupted.

"I'm Amy from Eggman's universe."

"And I'm Sonic from this universe."

"So just let us go." Amy said. Egglady looked at Eggman and they both grinned evilly.

"How about not. We will just hold you both hostage to lure the other Sonic and Amy to our evil lair." Eggman said.

"Beatrice!" Egglady snapped. A little female robot flew towards Egglady with a small television in her hands.

"Yes ma'am?" Beatrice asked?

"Deliver message to Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog telling them we have their alternates." Egglady ordered. Beatrice started to tear up.

"B-b-but Amy is always mean to me when the message explodes in her face. I DON'T WANNA!" She cried.

Egglady hit Beatrice on her head.

"Stop being such a crybaby and do as I say." Beatrice then flew away in tears to deliver the message.

Eggman and Egglady then started to bring Maurice and Amy to their evil lair.

'_Sonic please save us…' _Amy prayed.

_Sonic and Rush_

"Amy?" Sonic said.

"What." Rush said.

"Huh oh nothing I just thought I heard my Amy's voice." Sonic said with a slight blush.

"C'mon let get some chilidogs." Rush offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Sonic said.

They then dashed off to the nearest chilidog stand. They ordered four dogs each, but Rush go hers for free. Sonic had to pay full price, which kind of ticked him off. They were eating silently and quietly when Beatrice found them.

"AMY!" Beatrice called out.

"What do you want?" Rush said in annoyance.

"Egglady and Eggman have a message for you and Sonic."

'What? Didn't we already defeat them today, don't they have lives?" Sonic asked.

"This will answer your question." Beatrice pulled out the small television from her bag.

"Hello Sonic and Amy" Egglady and Eggman said. Sonic and Rush were immediately annoyed.

"If you want you want to save them come find our secret lair and defeat us! HOHOHO HEHEHE!" Then the television exploded.

Sonic and Rush got up in anger as Beatrice flew away. They were both thinking the same thing.

"IT IS SO ON!"

**Me: An okay guy that was chapter 10, and you know what that means. It's been a whole year since I last updated because this is another Christmas chapter.**

**Sonic: Don't forget to mention your new stuff**

**Me: Right, my penname is no longer Chloe. It is Ami Rosaline, nice right? I will also be trying to update every two weeks if possible. It might take awhile though because I do Watt pad sometimes and I'm writing a story with my friend.**

**Amy: What else?**

**Me: Justin, my OC I mentioned in previous chapters, no longer exist**

**Shadow: We didn't like him anyways**

**Rouge: Speak for yourself**

**Me: O-o um anyways thanks to all the people who inspired me to write more by reminding me I have fans I love you guys so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter now off to start another story xP**


	11. Sexy Fantasy

**Chapter 11**

**Normal POV**

Amy and Maurice at in their cell chained to the wall. They had only been like that for a few minutes, but Amy was already starting to lose hope.

"What if they don't come?" She asked to Maurice.

"They will, don't they always save us?"

"But we were so mean to them. I wouldn't save us."

Maurice frowned. He knew Amy had a good point. Why would Sonic and Rush save them if they were probably just going to get kidnapped again anyways? These were one of the few times Maurice did wish he had some other special power besides summoning a giant hammer that was completely useless at times like this. He could have been the hero for a change. He could save Rush for once if she ever needed it. Amy felt the same way; of course, she hated being the damsel in distress. She wants to save lives too, that is one of the reasons why she tries to help Sonic as much as she can. So she knows she helped save someone.

"Hey, you two!" A high-pitched voice called from outside the cell.

Amy and Maurice both turn and see Bokkun and Beatrice standing outside the cage. Amy was immediately annoyed, she really did not want to deal with these two.

"Bokkun, are you sure about this? Eggman and Egglady told us not to come in here." Beatrice said. She was obviously a little bit more obedient than Bokkun.

"Yeah, Beatrice. What are they going to do to us anyways? They need us to deliver their stupid messages." Bokkun said.

"What are you two up to?" Maurice asked in annoyance.

At the same time Bokkun and Beatrice took out water guns and started to squirt the two prisoners.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Amy yelled furious.

"Not cool!" Maurice shouted.

Bokkun just laughed, and Beatrice slightly smiled. What they didn't know was that Amy and Maurice's chains were electronic so the water short-circuited them. The chains broke freeing Amy and Maurice. The room got really quiet really fast.

Amy and Maurice grinned at each other and summoned their hammers. They looked at Beatrice and Bokkun, and simultaneously said:

"Our turn."

_With Sonic and Rush_

"Are you sure this is the right way to her lair?" Sonic asked Rush.

"Of course I'm sure. Out of everyone on the entire planet, nobody knows Egglady like I do. She is probably underground somewhere boasting about her plan for world domination with Eggman."

Sonic and Rush were dashing side by side into the woods where Rush was so sure they would find Egglady.

"I don't know, man. Eggman is usually an eye in the sky kind of guy. I think we should get Tails and your Cream to get us in the air." Sonic said.

Rush then skidded to a stop. Sonic soon followed her lead and stopped as well.

"Look Sonic, this is my universe not yours. Things work differently here okay. You need to get your head out of the fucking clouds, thinking you're on the top and don't have to listen to any fucking body but yourself." Rush said in anger.

"Hey, where the hell did this come from? You and I are the same, so you should know more than anybody that I'm not like that." Sonic said his hand up in his defense.

"No…. we're not the same…" Rush said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just go." Rush said and started to run again. Sonic looked confused for a second, but quickly started to follow her.

**Shaden's POV**

The weird creatures haven't woken up yet and it's been two hours since that perv dropped them off here. The look all sweet and innocent, I hope that idiot didn't hurt them. What if this was a trap maybe they are bombs or something. He probably actually found out that I'm the original ultimate, and want's to destroy me. Wait but why would he do that?

Oh no maybe they're filled with the gas that can paralyze someone for a really long time. Then I would be vulnerable to him

**_(Rated M for mature sexual content xP)_**

_Shaden Fantasy of her being paralyzed and is vulnerable to Shadow: Shadow licks his lips "Mm she looks so tasty…" Shadow rips off her shirt and starts to lick her breast. "Oh yes she is very tasty… Now that I have you like this I can do whatever I please to you." Shadow then shoved his tongue in her mouth and swirls around. Shaden can feel everything and she doesn't like it. She wants to bite his tongue, but not even her jaw can move. Shadow then removes his and her pants. Shaden unleashes a scream inside her throat as Shadow start to thru-_

_End of Fantasy_

"NOOOOOOO!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Damn why do I have such a wild imagination. That was just too damn creepy. Isn't that like incest or something? I would basically be having sex with myself. Wait not sex, it would be rape because I wouldn't like it.

"Would I? Eww no Shaden, that is just lust and hormones talking. You would definitely not like it. Not one little bit. Damn you need to loose your virginity…" Why am I saying all this aloud?

"Um excuse me miss?" A voice says behind me. I jump and turn around to see the two creatures are awake.

"Shit, just act like you didn't hear that. Wait how long have you two been awake?" I asked

"Since you screamed."

"Sorry… So um Shadow tells me you two can prove to me that he is the original Ultimate Lifeform, start talking."

"I'm sorry but we have no idea what's going on."

I quickly gave them the details behind our little situation.

"Well, in our universe, Shadow was the first Ultimate, but maybe our universe is just connected to his?" One of them said.

"Well than this was completely fucking pointless!"

**Me: And that is the end of this chapter. I'm sorry, guys. I lied in the last chapter when I said I was going to try to update every two weeks. I really did mean it at the time, but I got this boyfriend and oh lah he is amazing. So I've been busy, but the I got this review from SonadowFan777 and I just had to write.**

**Shadow: I like how you did Shaden's fantasy**

**Sonic: You really are a perv…**

**Shaden: Why me…. :'(**

**Me: Yeah, I basically just hinted that if there is going to be a lemon it's going to be between Shadow and Shaden. I had fun writing that. It was just amazing. I'll try to keep it simple like that guys, no play by play or whatever you guys call it xP**

**Amy: What about Maurice and me?**

**Me: Yeah I'm not gonna spoil that, well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Lol I'm a serious freak for having so much fun writing that little fantasy. I thought it was hot damn I'm not gonna lie xD Yeah I'm creepy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Normal POV**

Amy chased after Bokkun and Maurice chased after Beatrice. Luckily, for the two robots, Amy and Maurice were very tired and very sleepy. They didn't have enough energy to keep up with the annoying robots. They of course kept trying. They were the ones with room key out of the room they were locked in. If Amy and Maurice could get a hold of it then they could escape without Sonic and Rush coming to their rescue. Maybe then they could actually start being a bit more useful. Everyone would know they didn't need to be rescued.

"Get back here, you little devils!" Amy cried out. She was exhausted.

"No way! You're going to hit me with that hammer!" Bokkun shouted.

Maurice then appeared behind Bokkun, slamming his hammer into the robot's back. Beatrice screamed. She was obviously not use to combat. She just wanted to go to her room and cry. Amy noticed the girl starting to cry and decided to talk to her instead of attack her.

"Hey Beatrice, are you okay?" Amy asked in a calm voice.

"No! I just want to go somewhere else!"

"Do you want some ice cream? If Sonic and I get out we'll take you to get some. Just you, Bokkun can stay here if you want"

"Really?" Beatrice said in a now calmed tone.

"Sure" Amy smiled.

Beatrice smiled right back at Amy and gave her the room key. Amy thanked the robot girl with a loving hug.

"Too bad you're not from my universe, we could be friends." Amy said. Beatrice shyly smiled at the thought of having a real friend.

"SONIC!" Amy called to Maurice. Maurice turned and saw that she had the key. They were ready to go. Maurice walked over to Amy. She impressed him even more every chance she got. HE would have never thought of comforting Beatrice. He figured that was the difference between the two. Amy was a girl so she knew how comfort a crying girl.

"Beatrice! Where are you going?!" Bokkun shouted as the two hedgehogs walked away with the girl robot, Beatrice now holding Amy's hand.

"Somewhere far away from you!" Beatrice shouted as they walked out the door. SLAM! The door shut behind them leaving Bokkun all alone.

_**With Sonic and Rush**_

Sonic was sitting on a rock, his head resting in his hand, rather annoyed. He had stopped 20 minutes ago and allowed Rush to go on ahead. He was starting to think that she had no idea where the base was and that they were a bit lost. Sonic had tried to contact Tails, but he had no connection with all this forest surrounding him.

"Hey Sonic!" Rush appeared in front of him.

"Hey…" He said not making any eye contact with her.

"What's up with you?"

"Let me think. It's been over and hour since Amy was kidnapped, and we haven't gotten any closer to finding her!" Sonic shouted, now glaring at Rush.

"Hey, don't shout. I'm annoyed too because my Sonic was kidnapped along with 'your precious Amy'." Rush said.

"You said you knew where the base was."

"Well it's not here. We should check in the sky."

"I SAID THAT EARLIER!" Sonic stood up. He was now clinching his fist. He never ever even thought about hitting a girl, but Rush was pushing his limit.

"Whoa, chill it there hot head." Rush said sticking her tongue at Sonic.

"You know what Amy, fuck you. You're obviously not taking this seriously, so I'll just look for them myself. I don't even know why they consider you a hero here." Sonic said in a fit of anger.

Rush looked at Sonic in shock. She didn't understand why he was so angry. She always played around liked this when she was on a rescue mission to save Maurice.

**Okay guys since so many of my readers are here for this story so let me just tell you how it is. I most likely will not be finishing this story. I started on this chapter a while ago and just never got around to finishing it. I was going to finish this story for the sake of all the reviews I've gotten for it, but to do that I have to read all the past chapters and that is pure agony. My writing has changed so reading all that other stuff kills me. The grammar is awful, there are a lot of errors, and it's just written poorly. Now my writing is better in my most recent story "In the Myst of The Moon" so go check that out, but I wouldn't highly recommend that either because I'm not writing to that either. In all honesty I'm pretty much out of the whole writing fanfiction stage. I'm completely out of my Sonic fan girl stage too, but I might finish in the Myst of the Moon just because I started writing it for a friend so yeah there's that. I just don't want you guys to be extremely disappointed, but I can't help that I'm done with this stage in my life. I hope you guys understand and anyone is welcome to continue this story in their own way however they see fit. Just try to give me a heads up before you do so. You guys can also pm if you want. I will definitely see those and respond as soon as possible. Thanks for reading though.**

**Love Ami 3**


End file.
